Flashing Memory
by PencilProductions
Summary: Nothing like remembering some good memories, though it happened like minutes ago XD


**You know? I don't think it's proper to write a MikuLen fanfic while I have an ongoing RinLen fanfic XD Please RinLen fans... I do not deserve hatred for writing this. You have no idea how hard it is for a RinLen fan to write something like this. Trust me, I suffered enough for your hate. But fear not, I will continue to be a RinLen fan. FOR LIFE. Not~ So let's have fun with the cat before the MikuLen begins. **

Its a cold winter day... Len was walking around with his cat, Katrina. Len hugged the cat to prevent her from getting cold. They finally reached Len's house. He went in and said. "I'm home."

"Oh, welcome back Len. How's the hang out?" A female voice asked. The voice revealed to be Lenka who is in the kitchen.

"Good I guess." Len said as he let Katrina down. Katrina immediately went to the kitchen to ask the girl for some food.

Len took his shoes off and went to the kitchen as well. "So, what are you making?" Len asked his sister as he went to the kitchen counter to get Katrina some food. "Here you go." Len knelt down and place food on the cats food bowl.

"I'm making some hot chocolate. Figured it was pretty cold outside." Lenka handed Len the hot chocolate.

"Thanks." He said as he took it and took a sip. He placed it on the table and went towards the fridge. He took out a bottle of milk and water. "Which one will it be Kat-chan? Milk or water?" He place the bottles in front of Katrina. Katrina went and placed its paw on the bottle of milk signaling that she wanted milk.

"Milk it is." Lenka took the water and place it back in the fridge as Len poured milk on Kat's Water bowl. "So Len, What did you guys do? Did you and Miku make some.. Ehem.. Developments?" Lenka teased.

"Huh?! No Lenka! Nothing like that..! We just well.. talked!" said Len who was blushing. Kat looked at Len with confused eyes. 'Why is masters face becoming.. darker?' (Cats are color blind. But they can see some colors but mostly see black and white. So lens face turning red just looks like his face is turning into a darker black/grey for a cat)

"I see. You talked. The question is, about what." Lenka followed up with another questioned. Len blushed even harder as her heard what his sister has said.

'Master's face is turning black!' Kat just started to eat faster and eventually choked. Kat drank some milk and felt relieved.

"Um.." Len spaced out as he thought about their friendly conversation.

_**Flashback..**_

_**"Hey Len. Is there someone who you like?" Miku asked Len. "W-What? Why are you asking me this?" Len tried to keep his cool trying. "You see Len, I like you very much. I wanted to know if you feel the same way. But since you don't seem to.. We should keep going." Miku was going to rejoin the others when Len took her hand and pulled her closer for a kiss. Miku was stunned by what Len did and wasn't able to move. "That is how I feel. I have to go!" Len pulled away and ran. By the time Kaito looked back all he saw was Miku. "Hey, where's Len?" He asked. "Uh! Um.. He said he had to go home!" Miku nervously said. "Oh. Well then let's go!" Kaito called her. "Uh sure!" She joined the rest and the hang out continues. Len was on his way home when he saw a familiar cat walking about a few blocks from his house. "Kat! What are you doing out here. You might get sick!" Len ran to the cat and carried it. He continued on his was home with the cat in his arms.**_

_**End flashback!**_

"Len? Earth to Len!" Len snapped back to reality as he heard his sister calling him.

"Huh? Oh were you saying something?" Len asked his sister to make sure he didn't miss anything.

"I said you might be sick so go to sleep." Lenka said worried about his brother who was spacing out for like 20 minutes now.

"Oh, sure." He nodded and headed for his room. Kat followed Len and rested on his bed.

Len laid down on his bed and drifter to sleep...

'Humans are so weird.. Their faces turn dark.. What was master even talking about a while ago? He was talking about.. What was that? Love? Or was is something else? Humans are so complicated' The cat said to itself as she also fell asleep..

**I couldn't bring myself to make this any longer. I couldn't add fluff either cause I.. don't like this pairing. Hope you liked knowing that I was suffering while writing this. So to ease my suffering have some RinLen.**

"Um.. Miku about the other day.." Len asked Miku about it.

"Oh that? Uh.. Sorry, I was joking about the I liked you part. I just didn't want to let you down." Miku gave Len a troll face..

"Oh yeah. That kiss. I didn't mean that. I did it cause you said you like me. So excuse me, I'm on my way to meet Rin. We have a date today. And by the way, It's not good to be a feeler. I don't like you okay. You aren't my type. Rin is. So go back to your Ice Cream Freak who calls himself a man." Len said as he walked away with an epic face.

Miku was stunned to hear this. She just stood there watching Len walk away.

**For short.. MIKU GOT OWNED.**

**I hope you MikuLen fans don't hate me for Ruining your pairing and all. Cause KAITOMIKU forever man! Or girl? So I want to live until the day when I invent a machine that allows us to make out original anime characters and enter a portal to the world of anime in which we recreate out miserable lives on earth by being sent to a random anime. For short, Don't kill me~ **


End file.
